revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Truth, Part 2
Truth: Part 2 is the 22nd and final episode of Season 2, the second episode of the two-part Season 2 finale and makes up the 44th episode of the show overall. Summary ONE CATASTROPHIC MOMENT WILL CHANGE EVERYONE'S LIVES FOREVER -- The devastation leads to a heartbreaking death that will send shock waves down the shoreline and force Emily to take a hard look at the truth and path of revenge she has embarked on. Recap The fallout of the explosion that destroyed several floors in the Grayson Global building throws the street below into chaos. Emily rushes into the building to look for Jack while Nolan heads back to his office to track his phone. Conrad takes control at the scene declaring to the cameras he and his campaign workers are the first respondents to this crisis. Inside the building, Emily’s sees the legs of an injured man. She’s pulled away by firefighters before she can see if it’s Jack. It’s not. He’s safe at Nolan’s office. He got the message to get out of the building. Now Jack wants to know how Nolan knew the building he was in was set to explode. Nolan gives the 411 about the Fa1c0n and the terrorists behind all this. Jack believes Ashley set him up. He smashes his phone so everyone will think he’s dead. Emily is relieved to learn Jack is alive. She has to stop him before he does anything rash. Jack tracks down Ashley, but realizes Conrad is the one who lured him into the building, which means he knew the explosion was coming. Daniel tries to pin the bombing on Aiden, who flees the scene before he can be captured. As for the man who Emily saw in the offices, he’s wheeled out on a stretcher. Charlotte is horrified to see it's Declan; he’s in bad shape. Jack needs to sneak into the hospital to see Declan without revealing he’s still alive. He’s forced to rely on Emily to help him accomplish this. He appreciates she’s going to such extremes to help him. Jack wears a doctor’s disguise to sneak in to see his brother. Declan is awake and responsive. He agrees to get as far away from the Graysons as possible once he’s better, but it will be hard to leave with the news of Charlotte's pregnancy. Declan puts on a brave face when Charlotte visits him. He says he’s going to be okay, but the look on his face after she leaves suggests otherwise. Nolan learns there’s a race to find a way to repair Declan’s heart. Aiden asks Emily one last time to run away with him from all this revenge. He presents her with a key to a distant villa they talked about in the past just in case she ever changes her mind. He kisses her goodbye. Emily’s sadness over his departure is short-lived once she learns Jack may be going after the Graysons. Speaking of the First Family of the Hamptons, Daniel realizes his father knew the explosion was coming. Conrad says he had no choice but to play along with the Initiative’s plan. The only thing he could do was minimize the damage. Emily sees on the news Aiden has been arrested. He’s being charged with being the mastermind behind the cyber-attacks on New York and blowing up the offices of Grayson Global. Daniel lets his mother know his father is the actual culprit of the bombing. Victoria believes her husband has been with the Initiative all along. Conrad corrects her. He says there’s never really been an Initiative. It’s just a bunch of savvy business people who profit from disasters. Helen Crowley tipped him off about what was coming so he could also profit. Victoria is disgusted by this, but Conrad still expects her to join him on stage for his election victory speech. Jack sneaks into the hospital again to see Declan but finds only Nolan in his room. He learns of his brother’s artery burst. Declan left a video message saying how much he loves Jack, who loses control when he realizes his little brother is gone forever. Nolan relays the news to Emily. Jack is going after Conrad, but he first runs into Victoria. He pulls a gun on her, but doesn’t squeeze the trigger. He wants her to live a long, tortured life. He doesn’t have the same wish for her husband. Aiden is surprised to learn the feds are dropping all charges against him due to a shift in the investigation. Aiden confronts Daniel advising him to let Emily go. The two of them get into a brawl with Aiden getting the upper hand. He offers Daniel a second chance, having no idea the man he just beat up is eyeing fallen gun. Nolan has no idea what’s happening when the feds storm his office. He’s placed under arrest for crimes against his country. Nolan tries to let the authorities know the Fa1c0n is the one who unleashed his Carrion program. She works for the Initiative. They are the ones who stole Carrion and killed his girlfriend, Padma. The feds don’t buy it. They show Nolan a video where Padma fingers him as the blind disciple of David Clarke. She says he’s the evil mastermind who has the power to execute his judgment on the rest of the world. She claims Nolan Ross IS the Initiative. Conrad is projected as the winner in the race for governor of New York. Ashley lets Emily know she gave Jack a pass to get into his victory party. She thought he was coming to hear her play the Nate Ryan tape. In truth, Jack is there for a much more fatal type of revenge. Emily needs Conrad to stay off the stage until she tracks down Jack. Ashley is willing to help run interference until she sees her boss’s total lack of remorse over Declan’s death. Daniel arrives moments before Conrad is to take the stage. He needs to borrow a shirt from his dad, as the one he’s wearing is stained with blood. Conrad takes the stage without his wife by his side. Victoria is at home being surprised by an unexpected visitor, her long lost son Patrick. As Conrad launches into his victory speech, Emily spots Jack in the rafters. She rushes to him. Jack wears a steely look on his face as he pulls out a gun. He takes aim at Conrad. Emily reaches him before he pulls the trigger. She lets him know it’s her choices that have led him to this desperate moment. Emily asks Jack to look at her he has a flashback of Amanda and him on the beach when they were young and he realizes who Emily really is. She reveals she’s the real Amanda Clarke. Jack stares at Emily and realizes who she really is and is utterly shocked when Emily tells him she's Amanda Clarke. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Louis Hertham as Agent Gentry *Larry Sulivan as Dr. Norton *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari Co-Starring Cast *Stephanie Maura Sanchez as News Anchor *Milby Barron as Reporter *Charles Carpenter as Fireman #1 *David Lim as Fireman #2 *Barry Levy as Security Guard Quotes : Ashley: Shouldn't we wait for first responders? : Conrad: We are the first responders. ---- : Nolan: Jack I trust Emily with my life. So did Amanda. It's time you did too. ---- : Declan: Nolan, if I don't make it, Jack is going to need you more than ever. : Nolan: I'll always be there for Jack. But you, Declan, you're not going anywhere ---- : Victoria: Whatever your reasons for marrying him, you'll never convince me it's for love. And by and by, you will grow tired of perpetuating this charade until one morning you'll wake up hollow with regret and misery to fill your days. ---- : Aiden: I hope you get what you're looking for, Amanda. No one deserves it more than you. Goodbye ---- : Jack: Emily, go away. This has nothing to do with you. : Emily: It has everything to do with me. If I had only left you alone from the beginning, none of this would be happening. Don't throw your life away because of the choices that I've made : Jack: What choices? What are you talking about? : Emily: Jack, look at me : ''--Jack Thinks of young Amanda--'' : Emily: Deep down inside you've always known the truth. : ''--Jack realizes who Emily really is--'' : Emily: I'm Amanda Clarke. ---- Soundtrack Gallery Pictures Truth Part 2_1.jpg|Emily Hugs Daniel Truth Part 2_2.jpg|Aiden Confronts Daniel Truth Part 2_3.jpg|Daniel Fights Aiden Truth Part 2_4.jpg|Daniel Yells at Aiden Truth Part 2_5.jpg|Daniel Talks to Ashley Truth Part 2_6.jpg|Daniel and Ashley Look Up Truth Part 2_7.jpg|Ashley Watches Reporters Interview Conrad Truth Part 2_8.jpg|Reporters Interview Conrad Truth Part 2_9.jpg|Daniel and Conrad Look Upset Truth Part 2_10.jpg|Daniel Grabs a Police Officer Truth Part 2_11.jpg|Victoria Looks Serious Truth Part 2_12.jpg|Conrad Prepares For His Speech Truth Part 2_13.jpg|Conrad Talks to Ashley Truth Part 2_14.jpg|Ashley Smiles at Conrad Truth Part 2_15.jpg|Daniel Has Blood on His Sleeve Truth Part 2_16.jpg|Conrad Addresses the Crowd Truth Part 2_17.jpg|Conrad Talks to His Supporters Truth Part 2_18.jpg|Emily Looks Concerned Truth Part 2_19.jpg|Conrad Gives an Impassioned Speech Truth Part 2_20.jpg|Emily Talks to Ashley Truth Part 2_21.jpg|Emily Looks Serious Truth Part 2_22.jpg|Emily Stops Jack Truth Part 2_23.jpg|Emily Falls in the Explosion Truth Part 2_24.jpg|Emily Falls in the Blast Truth Part 2_25.jpg|Emily Is Thrown to the Ground in the Explosion Truth Part 2_26.jpg|Emily Looks Up as Others Take Cover Truth Part 2_27.jpg|Emily and Daniel Find Each Other Truth Part 2_28.jpg|Emily Thorne Looks Distraught Truth Part 2_29.jpg|Daniel Grayson Looks at the Destruction Truth Part 2_30.jpg|Conrad Looks at the Destruction Truth Part 2_31.jpg|Conrad Leads the People Truth Part 2_32.jpg|Conrad Rushes Bystanders to Safety Truth Part 2_33.jpg|Conrad, Charlotte, and Victoria Talk Truth Part 2_34.jpg|Charlotte Looks Horrified With Her Parents Truth Part 2_35.jpg|Jack Wears a Disguise Truth Part 2_36.jpg|Jack Turns With His Gun Pointed Truth Part 2_37.jpg|Emily Tells Jack the Truth Truth Part 2_38.jpg|Jack Porter Is Reduced to Tears Truth Part 2_39.jpg|Emily VanCamp and Josh Bowman Embrace Trivia *Emily VanCamp's 27th birthday was on the same day as this epsiode. *Emily revealed her real identity to Jack at the end of this episode. *Many cliffhanger have left us in question: **The fact Nolan has now been arrested. **What will happen now Jack knows the truth. **Did Daniel really kill Aiden? **Patrick showing up at Victoria's doorstep. **What will Charlotte do once she knows Declan is dead. **Conrad and his planned destruction. Category:Season Finales Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes